Robert Drake
Robert "Bobby" Drake aka Iceman is a mutant who can create ice from water or any moisture. Biography Early Life Robert Drake was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to William and Madeline Drake. When Bobby Drake first discovered his mutant ability, he hid it from his parents and his brother. He convinced his parents to enroll him in Xavier's school, telling them it was a prep school. Original Timeline ''X-Men Bobby is only a minor character. Bobby is one of the first students to reach out to Rogue and begins a romantic relationship with her. X2: X-Men United Bobby has an uneasy friendship/rivalry with Pyro. His relationship with his family is also strained, and his brother actually turns Bobby in to the police out of jealousy. He also becomes more of a member of X-Men but the older X-Men still think, he and Rogue, are too young to start fighting. His relationship grows with Rogue during the course they're together. He also stops the conversation between Wolverine and William Stryker by creating a ice wall with his powers. He also freezes Wolverine's soda and his mother's cup and turns the coffee to ice showing how much his powers have grown. X-Men: The Last Stand Bobby is part of the X-Men, a full fledged member of the group, and is seen in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men. With one of the Sentinals coming to him and Kitty Pryde with the Sentinal firing a rocket with his power even stronger. He used it and stopped the rocket hitting them with another one about to hit when Bobby had his back turned, Kitty saw it with her power grab him and the rocket that went right through them with Rogue appearing in the distant saw them and assumed that they were hugging. His relationship with Rogue appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. Seeing them both almost "kiss" prompts Rogue to seek out "the cure" so she can finally touch Bobby without fear of hurting him. He takes part in the X-Men's final confrontation with Magneto's army and shows his true power by fighting Pyro one-on-one. During this battle, Iceman's ability to transform his body into ice is finally shown, giving him the form of Iceman from the comics, being first implied in a previous confrontation between the two former best friends in which Bobby's fist ices over. After the battle, he finds Rogue in her room, having taken the cure. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Bobby Drake is more of an everyman and not a cynical underachiever. X-Men: Days of Future Past Bobby, Kitty Pryde, and Peter Rasputin meet up with fellow survivors Lucas Bishop, James Proudstar, Clarice Ferguson, and Sunspot. They form a way to survive; Warpath detects a Sentinel and alerts Kitty and Bishop. While they fight off the Sentinels as much as they can, Kitty sends Bishop back a few days ago to warn them of the attack. During the opening battle Bobby freezes one Sentinel solid that was chasing Kitty and Bishop, but during the battle the Sentinel breaks free and grabs Bobby around the neck, before decapitating him. However the death was erased thanks to Kitty and Bishop. This goes on for a while as they travel the world. They eventually meet up with their old teachers Storm, Charles Xavier, Wolverine, and Magneto. They decide to send Logan back in time to end the war before it ever begins. Iceman stays with Kitty as she sends Logan back in time. During which, Logan stabs Kitty and she begins to lose a lot of blood so he tries to convince Charles and Magneto to let her rest but they insist she continues. Later the Sentinels attack the place and kill most of the X-Men. Iceman freezes the door to buy time but the Sentinels manage to break through. Bobby attempts to hold them off, but a series of energy blasts rip through his abdomen as he screams in pain, treating him to a painful death. Iceman did not die in vain however, as his tactics bought just enough time for the plan to go through, and time is successfully altered before the Sentinels can kill the remaining survivors. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Iceman and Rogue were still together at the school. They smiled at Logan and walked away holding hands. Powers and abilities With the ability to generate sub-freezing temperatures, Iceman can create ice projectiles, ice shields, and even coat himself in a full body suit of ice armor. He can also create ice from water or any moisture. Relationships *Rogue - Girlfriend. *Pyro - Best friend turned Enemy. *Colossus - Friend and teammate. *Kitty Pryde - Teammate and Love interest. *Storm - Teacher and Friend. *Cyclops - Teacher. *Wolverine - Teacher and teammate. *Professor X - Teacher. *Magneto - Enemy turned ally. *Bishop - Teammate and Friend. *Clarice Ferguson - Teammate. *Sunspot - Teammate. *James Proudstar - Teammate. *Ronny Drake - Brother turned Enemy. *Madeline Drake - Mother. *William Drake - Father. Behind the scenes *The Ultimate Marvel series used Iceman and Rogue as boyfriend and girlfriend much like ''X2. Trivia *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman fights Pyro at Alcatraz while in X-Men: The Official Game he fights Pyro at a power plant. *In the novelization for X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman saves Pyro from the destruction of Dark Phoenix. Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Shawn Ashmore **''X2: X-Men United'' - Shawn Ashmore **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Shawn Ashmore **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Shawn Ashmore Gallery ''X-Men'' Iceman1.JPG|Bobby talks with Rogue. ''X2: X-Men United'' Iceman2.jpg|Iceman at the White House. Iceman thumb.jpg|Promotional Image. x2iceman.jpg|Poster. x2_bobby_rogue2.jpg|Bobby and Rogue locking lips Bobby, Logan, Pyro, and Marie.jpg Bobby and Marie.jpg 1041242_1338397665157_full.jpg x2bob10.jpg X2IcenFire.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Iceman301.jpg|Iceman in his uniform. IceFire.jpg|Iceman protects himself from Pyro's fire IcemanFullForm-X3.png|In full ice form. Bobby x3.jpg|Promotional Image. Iceman_04.jpg|Promotional Image. Shawn_Ashmore_Iceman.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg 10371946 797348480295610 6198376892082688895 n.jpg 10410801 797348930295565 6843154814842844060 n.jpg 10356226 797348493628942 8846969351442638886 n.jpg 10154935 797348633628928 741062088618729820 n.jpg 10363679 797348860295572 4445444947994378805 n.jpg 10365988 797348980295560 7114059183968514144 n.jpg 10361595 797348606962264 7957520333058048756 n.jpg 10409563 797348803628911 2126509080358070228 n.png Iceman 01.png|Promotional Image. empireiceman.jpg|Iceman on the cover of Empire. VPA-X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past-Iceman-VPA-to-CP3.jpg|Shawn Ashmore doing motion capture for an iced-up Bobby. Iceman XmenDOFP-future.jpg 639lw4L.jpg|Concept art for Iceman in X-Men: Days of Future Past. udLdQAx.jpg|Concept art for Iceman in X-Men: Days of Future Past. jhpqBja.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. wI9x4gE.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. JopNV7m.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. KOcF6xX.jpg|Concept art of Iceman in Days of Future Past. Stéphane Levallois Dofp Concept Art VI.jpg (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Mutants Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Ice Generation Category:Characters with Ice Manipulation Category:Brothers Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Students Category:Earth-10005 Deceased